This invention relates to a circuit for multiplexing or updating a display such as a light emitting diode (LED) display.
Generally, integrated circuit electonic display modules require a coded counting sequence to drive particular segments comprising a character to be displayed. Often, complicated decoding logic is required to derive the signals for energizing the appropriate or selected segments for producing the desired character within a particular position within the display. In other LED displays of the stick type, large grounding currents are involved when certain duty cycles are utilized; often, the larger currents involved prevent the use of low cost integrated circuits or low-level operating voltages.